User blog:MacTheEpic/Journal Entry Numero UNO/One/Whatever
This might not be the best place to post this, I know. But it doesn't make sense to make a movie on ZT with just all noteclip pads for this. So I figured this would be the best place. So, I now present to you Journal Entry #367. Just kidding. I think this is like Journal Entry #10 or something by going off of the ZT numbers. Anyway, I figure I should get on with this thing now. WARNING: Contains some cursing -----Mac's Super Whack Journal of Kewl---- So it's been a while since I've done one of these. I shouldn't start off with a story from my current situation (in 7th Grade) right now, so I'll tell you guys a story from when I was switching schools. I think I was entering 5th Grade at the time. It was August or September 2012, or something. Alright, so I was switching from one of my old schools in the city to one of the schools in my actual hometown. I know you can ask, "Mac, why didn't you go to your hometown school in the first place?" Well, my mom was actually a teacher at my old school in the city. So I went to that school because I guess she wanted to keep an eye on me. And it was like, an hour long drive from our house to my school. So I had to wake up really freaking early. So, I was nearing the end of 4th Grade and I was informed from my parents that I was going to have to switch schools at the end of the year and actually go to a Middle School in my hometown because of the cost of gas, they don't want me going to the other messed up middle schools in the city, etc. I was sad, yes. I would've been losing my friends and stuff. But I actually liked the idea of switching schools. I was the smartest kid in my old school. Literally. The smartest in the ENTIRE school. The kids worshipped me, I wasn't even trying anymore. "But Mac, isn't that a good thing?" It WAS. A lot of girls had crushes on me just because I was the most popular one. (Side Note: I still don't have a girlfriend to this day though) I'm not even bragging. And I hope you paid attention to the key word "WAS". I liked the attention. Who wouldn't? But it started to get BORING. The school wasn't that big anyway. Maybe about 1,500 kids. I know, it's still a big empire, but it just got so boring. I know, I'm ungrateful. But I needed something better to do. A bigger challenge. I had friends, but it started to become more and more like a posse. I essentially started to be the people I grew up hating. So yeah, the idea of switching schools sounded good to me. Anyway, enough of me being a whiny b*tch. At the end of the summer, I started to go to the new middle school. And so, you know the old saying? "The grass is always greener on the other side"? Hah, no it wasn't. I loved my new school. Well, after time. Lemme tell you a story I like to call "My Racist Middle School". And it was just what it sounded like. So, there I was, late summer, enrolling in the school. I was reading my book (It was a thick book, I think it was a "Heroes of Olympus" one). And my mom is over there talking to the Secretary or something. Or the office lady. I don't really know, I don't pay attention to the School Roles except for the obvious ones. She was telling me I might not be in Pre-AP classes or GT stuff. I originally thought it was because I was switching schools, so they haven't seen my actual smarts now. But NOOOOO. Guess what happens? The Secretary comes over to me, and asks me what I'm reading. So, me, with my sass, I say "You can read, right?" Secretary: Yes. Me: Then I'm pretty sure you can read the title of my book. The Secretary walks away. *Sass Stat Leveled Up! She actually smiled, so I think she was amused. But she was SURPRISED to see me reading a thick book. I didn't think she was racist, yet. But first day of school comes around and I go to my assigned homeroom teacher. I open the door. ALL of the kids are Mexicans. For those of you who don't know, I am Hispanic. But I am NOT Mexican. I'm Puerto Rican. And part Mexican. But I like being a Puerto Rican better. Sorry Mom. :P My parents aren't even dark, my mom is pretty white and my dad has a slight tan. I have a light tan also. Not white, but it's a light tan to where you can see it. They put me in an ALL spanish-speaking class. It's a bad idea from the start. You see, we Hispanic kids don't like eachother. And if we do, we still hate eachother in ways. 10 fights in the first three days of school. In that one classroom. That's beyond the point though. Since I am Hispanic they INSTANTLY put me in the ESL-Class? For those of you who don't know, ESL = English Second Language. BITCH, ENGLISH IS MY FIRST LANGUAGE! (PARDON MY SWEARING) I will tell you RIGHT NOW. I know more English than Spanish. I really can't speak Spanish, I only know very little words. But I know a TON of English, I'm a freaking dictionary. I mean, Racist much? When I was talking to the Secretary I was speaking CLEAR English to her. When they gave me math assignments, I finished them in a minute while the rest of the class took an hour. I'm not even being mean, that's the truth. Here were some of the problems: 24 x 3 124 divided by 4 245 x 10 I mean, are they even trying? Do they think Hispanics are idiots? I'll tell you right now, all Hispanics want to do is make an honest living. Or unhonest, if you count the Cartel. But again, that's beyond the point. All my Math, Science, History, and English classes were with the SAME teacher. The ESL one. And they gave me Art. I sucked at Art. Those bastards. Again, pardon my swearing. I should put a warning in the front of this post. Alright, done. My teacher was amazed at how smart I was. I don't think she'd ever seen a student like me. In her class, anyway. Not being mean, just honest. Anyway, the whole ESL thing lasted about a week and then my parents walked over to the school, complained, and I was put into Pre-AP. And I met some new friends. But I'll save those stories for later. This Journal Entry is getting pretty long so I'll end it here. Hope you enjoyed! Mac Out! ---- End of Entry ------------ Let me hear your thoughts on the story and if you read the entire wall of text. And let me know if you liked it and want more! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts